First Charter of the Centurion Brotherhood
This is the original charter of the Centurion Brotherhood, adopted on October 15, 2007. 'Charter of The Centurion Brotherhood' 'I – Preamble' 'Article I.' The Centurion Brotherhood is a multicolored alliance open to all nations to join. The aim of The Centurion Brotherhood is develop its members into powerful, affluent nations through means of alliance-friendly economic growth and trade opportunities, all while providing a safe environment in which to prosper. All members of The Centurion Brotherhood are expected to abide by the laws and ideals expressed in this charter. 'II – Admission' 'Article I.' The following items are required for admission into The Centurion Brotherhood. Section i. All applicant nations must change current alliance affiliation to “TCB Applicant” before seeking admission to The Centurion Brotherhood. Section ii. All applicant nations must end any wars before applying, or give reasonable explanation for said war. Validity of reason is at the discretion of the person in charge of masking. Section iii. All applicant nations must register on the official forum of The Centurion Brotherhood. Section iv. All applicant nations must fill out a brief information form on their application and agree to the oath following the form. Section v. Once an application has been validated, the applicant must change his alliance affiliation to “The Centurion Brotherhood”. 'Article II.' Applicants may be outright rejected if they are on the enemy list of one of The Centurion Brotherhood’s allies, if the applicant is a known criminal, or if the applicant was a past member of the alliance and did not provide reason for previous departure, or left under unpleasant terms. 'III – Rights' 'Article I.' All member nations within The Centurion Brotherhood have the right to free speech. The alliance forums are provided specifically to exercise this right. The forum may be used to speak one’s mind, express concern, suggest improvements, and other such activities. It is the solemn wish of The Centurion Brotherhood that censorship is never a concern within the alliance. However, excessive use of profanity and abusive language on the forums will not be tolerated. 'Article II.' All member nations of The Centurion Brotherhood have the right to leave the alliance at anytime. However, the nation must submit a letter of resignation to the Minister of Internal Affairs before departure. Former members wishing to rejoin the alliance must reapply in the same style as a new applicant, and must also provide a reason for their previous departure. 'Article III.' All member nations of The Centurion Brotherhood have the right to have their crimes addressed fairly. Section i. All minor offences will be dealt with by the Minister of Internal Affairs. The Minister of Internal Affairs will hand out punishments based on pre-established rules. Section ii. All major offences will be brought before the Senate, which will decide on a fair punishment. 'Article IV.' All member nations of The Centurion Brotherhood are expected to abide by the following codes of conduct, both on the forums and on our IRC channel, so that all may have an enjoyable experience within the alliance. Section i. No member shall verbally attack another member without due reason. Section ii. No member shall use racial slurs, sexually abusive language, or other degrading language in regards to fellow members. Section iii. Members will keep vulgar language to a minimum, except in designated off-topic forums. 'IV – Legislative Organization' 'Article I.' The Senate is the high governing body of The Centurion Brotherhood. It consists of the King, who is the Head of the Senate and Head of State, the ministers, and four elected senators. It is the job of the senate to create, debate, and pass bills. Bills may include charter amendments, policies, and other such items. It is the job of the King in his role as head of the senate to lead all debates and votes. 'Article II.' All senate seats are filled with a bi-monthly vote. All members of the alliance are eligible to become senators. 'Article III.' All non-charter votes are considered passed with a minimum 7/11 majority. 'Article IV.' Repeatedly inactive senators will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Inactivity is defined in this sense as inability to check the senate for updates at least once in a two day span. 'Article V.' General Members may not be considered for a senate seat until they have served a minimum of 30 days in the alliance. 'Article VI.' The King may be removed by a 9/11 senate vote. 'V – Executive Organization' 'Article I.' The Prime Minister is the head of government. It is his job to oversee the day to day operation of the alliance. To assist in this, he will employ different ministers who will each oversee a different aspect of the alliance. 'Article II.' The ministers are appointed by the King. All appointments are subject to Senate approval. 'Article III.' There are five different ministries. Section i. The Ministry of Defense is responsible for organizing and monitoring all wars involving The Centurion Brotherhood, as well as helping to educate the members of the alliance in war practices and strategies. The Minister of Defense is in charge of the Ministry. He is also responsible for appointing commanders to each battalion, who will assist in leading battalions. Section ii. The Ministry of Internal Affairs is responsible for keeping the members of the alliance well informed and investigating violations of the charter. The Minister of Internal Affairs also disciplines nations who have committed minor offenses. In addition, the Ministry is responsible for keeping records of all members. Section iii. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for creating and maintaining diplomatic relations with other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is also responsible for negotiating with other alliances, and maintaining embassies both on our forums and at other forums. He will appoint diplomatic staff to help maintain domestic embassies and diplomats and ambassadors to maintain foreign embassies. Section iv. The Ministry of Finance is responsible for all financial matters within the alliance, as well as running the official Bank of The Centurion Brotherhood. The Minister of Finance is also responsible for creating and maintaining financial programs, orchestrating aid chains, and other economic matters. Section v. The Ministry of Education is responsible for the training of new members, both young and old, and keeping the general members of the alliance updated on new information within the scope of Cybernations. 'Article IV.' In addition to the ministries, there will be separate directorates which will run other aspects of the alliance. 'VI – War Stances' 'Article I.' The Centurion Brotherhood is committed to peaceful living; however, war is, at times, necessary. Attacks must be sanctioned by the Minister of Defense, unless the nation in question has been attacked first. All battle reports must be posted in each individual member’s battalion, following a set format. A list of general alliance enemies will be posted for your warring pleasure. 'Article II.' All members are required to be on standby at times of war. 'Article III.' Espionage (the use of individual nations, not the Spies feature) against The Centurion Brotherhood will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the espionage will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. 'Article IV.' Tech-raiding against The Centurion Brotherhood will result in immediate destruction. If that nation is aligned, the tech-raiding will be seen as an Act of War and appropriate action will be taken by The Centurion Brotherhood. 'Article V.' When all possible, it is the wish of the alliance to avoid use of nuclear weapons. However, they may be used in retaliation of any nuclear attack without need for authorization. Additionally, they may be used on unaligned nations and rogues at the member’s discretion. The use of nuclear weapons against aligned nations requires authorization. 'Article VI.' Nations of The Centurion Brotherhood are permitted to tech-raid unaligned nations. Section i. Unaligned is defined here as having no alliance affiliation or being in an alliance of five or fewer members. Section ii. Member nations who take part in tech-raiding will do so at their own risk and cannot expect to be rebuilt should they be attacked back. 'Article VII.' Any ruler caught impersonating a senior government official, whether they are from this alliance or another faces severe disciplinary action. Section i. If the person impersonated is a member of The Centurion Brotherhood government, the impersonator will be expelled and placed on a permanent ZI list. Section ii. If the person impersonated is a member of a foreign government, the impersonator will be expelled and surrendered to the offended alliance. Section iii. For first time offences, the offender will be warned and fined $1 million. 'Article VIII.' It is the duty of the senate to vote on whether the alliance should go to war. Standard voting process applies. 'Article IX.' Theft of loans will result in permanent ZI or quadruple repayment of the loan. Section i. Theft of loans is defined here as leaving the alliance without repaying a loan. 'Article X.' Treason against the The Centurion Brotherhood will result in expulsion and ZI. Section i. Treason is defined as war-dodging with a non-legitimate excuse, surrendering from a war without permission, aiding an enemy, either financially or militarily, attacking your own alliance, or refusing to end a war after directed to do so. 'VII – Amendments' 'Article I.' If a member nation of The Centurion Brotherhood wishes to propose an amendment of the constitution, they must present it to the Minister of Internal Affairs, who will in turn ask for it to be brought before the senate. The senate will vote on it and a majority of at least 10/11 will approve the amendment. A history of charter amendments shall be kept in a separate document, found here. Category:The Centurion Brotherhood Category:Alliance charters